At any given time, an owner of a fleet of vehicles may employ several workers who travel alone in vehicles. There are risks and potential dangers that arise when a worker is alone, and it is desirable to have solitary workers check-in with a supervisor, at periodic intervals, to confirm their safety.
Currently there check-in systems that have a display interface that allows a worker to check into a back end system and provides the worker with a confirmation that he or she has checked in. These systems can be expensive. Other low cost check in systems without displays allow the ability for worker to check in but do not provide end to end communication—i.e. the worker receives no confirmation that he or she has successfully checked in.
As such, improvements to address such problems are desirable.